From Dream to Nightmare
by gigabyte1
Summary: Follows the story from 3x10. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. This is my first attempt. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe what my eyes have just seen. Suddenly my dream became a nightmare. Not only he was kissing her, but she returned the kiss, so she was enjoying that intimate moment with Maya's cousin. I should have known Nate was trying to be more than a friend… Too many hours visiting her in the café and the night of Jenna's party I caught them talking more than once, and smiling at each other in a very suspicious way. At first I thought it was just two people sharing feelings about the girl they both loved, Maya. Besides, I was high because of that damn flask, so I didn't remember everything that happened at the party. Well, yeah, I remember those disgusting cupcakes! But the way Nate looked at Emily was definitely not the way I look at a friend, he had the same expression I have when I'm looking at her, like he was in a daze (I don't blame him, though). I can't stop thinking about all these ideas running through my mind while I'm walking towards my house. At first I'm not angry, probably because I'm in shock after the disgusting thing I witnessed. Suddenly I start to feel anger, my heart is racing, I want to scream, but I know I can't do that, I'm too close to Emily's house. Instead I throw the trash bins that come across in my way, but that doesn't help my actual nervousness. I would like to have someone to talk to, someone who can listen to me, but sadly that person was Emily. Obviously I can't talk to her about this, I need to think about what just happened, calm down and think about what I'm going to do about it. While I'm getting home I text her a message saying that I'm not feeling well and that I can't make it. Ok, I think I need to get into the swimming pool and get rid of the stress and anger I'm experiencing. Swimming always helps me when I need to make an important decision, although I know this time it won't be really helpful. I arrive home and I try to avoid my parents, sneaking into my bedroom to get my swimsuit. My parents are watching TV in the living room, they are very concentrated in the movie, so I think I may get lucky. But when I am just about to open the door to go to the swimming pool, I hear my mother's words.

"Paige. What are you doing home? I thought you had plans." She is looking at me strangely, trying to understand what happened.

"Yes, mom. I went for a coffee and I came back. I am tired, I need to rest". Ok, I'm stupid, why did I say that? If I was tired I would have gone directly to rest. I think my neurons are on vacation, I prefer to think it must be because of the fateful kiss.

"You are tired and you feel like swimming. That's strange, Paige". She suspects something is wrong. But I don't want to talk about it.

"I need five minutes in the pool, mom. Don't worry, I'm fine."

After saying those words I go outside, ready to swim some laps. I can't help remembering what happened in this same pool some days ago. She came to my house and told me she wanted to be with me so badly, now she's kissing another person. Good for you, Fields! I see my cellphone is ringing, maybe it's Emily. Whatever, I want to be alone. The feeling of the water touching my body is comforting and relaxing. I can't stop swimming, it feels really good, until I hear the cellphone, again. I think it's time to face reality, it's Emily. 20 missed calls, she is very insistent. Although I am pissed off, I want to be with her, but I wouldn't know how to handle the situation, so I prefer to go take a shower and go to bed. I know I won't get to sleep, not with all those images and feelings torturing me. The shower feels good, now it's time to rest a little bit. Close your eyes, Paige, tomorrow will be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! The first chapter was very short and I couldn't stop writing, so here's the second one. It's not very long, but it takes me a lot of time to write the story in English, so… I have some ideas for the third chapter, maybe a conversation between Paige and Spencer, because it could be fierce. xD Anyway, enjoy it, Paily fans!**

I wake up with the annoying sound of my alarm clock, trying to open my eyes even if I prefer to stay all day in bed. Sadly that isn't an option, I can't skip school, I don't want my mother to think I don't want to go to class. That would mean having to answer all the uncomfortable questions I was avoiding. I sit down in the edge of my bed and start yawning, four hours of sleep are not enough for me. It took forever to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking and I felt powerless, and it got worse when I couldn't help but cry. I only found peace when I finally fell asleep, with tears in my eyes.

In five minutes I'm dressed, black jeans and a black t-shirt, I guess it suits my emotional state. I go downstairs, to the kitchen, where my mother is making breakfast. It smells great, but I'm not hungry. I guess I have to eat something, though, if not I could faint in swimming practice. I see my mother is looking at me, I smile at her, this way maybe she leaves me alone and doesn't start an interrogation.

"Did you sleep well, Paige?" - she says, staring at me.

"Yeah, mom, I did." - I tell her, trying to sound convincing.

"What is wrong with your eyes? Your eyes are red. Are you okay?" - she asks, with a slightly worried tone.

"I'm great, mom. It must be the chlorine in the pool. Yesterday, when I was swimming I noticed that my eyes were burning up, so…" - I say, hoping she stops talking.

"Is it because of Emily, Paige? I told you nothing good would come out of it. You should concentrate on studying and swimming." - she replies with a complete different face expression.

"Mom, stop it, I thought you were different from dad. You don't know anything about my relationship with Emily. Besides, I'm nailing my exams and my swimming is improving. If Emily was a boy you wouldn't say that. I'm sick of it." - I yell at her.

I can see my mom is speechless with amazement, she didn't expect my reaction, but she deserved it. I grab an apple and my bag and I leave, slamming the door.

_Ok, Paige, now you can't talk to Emily nor your mom. Perfect!_

It's early, but I need to hurry up, I want to be the first one to get to the swimming practice so I can have a minute alone. I arrive at school, there's nobody in the halls, it's early. I feel relieved, I go to the changing room and I leave my bag in the locker. I decide to sit down on the bench and rest my eyes, closing them and trying to decide what I will say to Emily when she approaches me. I will be nice, I'll pretend I didn't see my girl kissing another boy. I know it will be really difficult, but I want to give her the chance to explain what happened yesterday. I can't believe I am going to act like an adult. The 'Paige before knowing Emily' would punch Nate after breaking up with Emily. Then she would cry when no one was looking at her, but I would definitely do something crazy, Terminator style. What has she done to me? Before knowing Emily I wasn't like this. She has power over me when she stares at me with those brown eyes, I can't stop grinning, even if she's insulting me, I can't help it. Darn, I'm really fucked up!

While I am lost in my thoughts I hear distant noises, girls talking loudly, approaching. I know Emily is coming, she will be talking to me in a few minutes.

_Ok, it's show time, Paige!_

Before the girls are here I go to my locker room, I don't want to be seen sitting on the bench, acting like a weirdo. I open my bag waiting for them to enter the room and I see my cellphone. Because of the argument with my mother I didn't even have time to look at it. Another 20 missed calls this morning, and some texts from Emily, saying she would pick me up to go to school. So apart from having to explain what happened last night, I have to explain to her why I didn't take her calls or reply her texts. Damn it!

While I'm closing my bag and some girls are entering the room, I hear a familiar voice:

"Hey, how are you feeling?." – she asks.

"Hey. A little bit better." – I answer, in a pleasant tone.

"Good. What was wrong?" – she asks, with her perfect voice.

"I got sick to my stomach." – I reply.

"You seemed fine yesterday" – she insists, frowning a little, starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah, it just kind of came on suddenly. How was your night? " – I ask her, to cut straight.

"Intense" – she says, sitting down in the same bench I was earlier, attempting to clear my mind. "Maya's cousin came by." – she adds.

"Nate?" – I ask her, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, he was really upset. More like a total mess, actually. Kind of how I was the other night." – she points out.

_So, he was taking care of you and you kissed him. I should be the one comforting you, not him_. – I think to myself, completely pissed off and trying to stay calm.

"So, what did you guys do?" – I ask her, giving her the opportunity to drop the bomb.

"Talk, mostly"- she answers.

I nod my head, knowing that if she keeps on lying I can burst and activate the "Psycho-Paige" mode. I sense she can see my anger, cause my eyes are unfriendly. _Come on, Emily, don't lie to me!_

"Mostly?" I ask her, after convincing myself to calm down.

She stares at me, not knowing what to answer. I am really mad, but I can't hate her when she looks at me like that. It's like looking the cat from Shrek.

_Why are you so adorable, Fields?_

In the most inappropriate moment the coach enters the locker room and blows the whistle.

"Let's go, ladies, time to hit the pool." – the coach says.

That means it's practice time, so the conversation remains until our next encounter. She has time to think about the question I just made. I can see she is having a hard time, I think she knows I am annoyed, although I don't believe she knows the whole truth. I smile at her and leave the room, making my way to the pool to swim some laps. I'm not feeling better but I am a little bit relieved and proud of myself because I handle the situation correctly. Now the ball is in Emily's court.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I hope you are enjoying the story. Here's chapter 3. I know I promised a conversation between Paige and Spencer. I leave that for chapter 4, I promise I will. **

**Emily's POV**

I don't know what to say to her when she asks me about Nate. She is suspicious, but I don't think she knows about the kiss, because if she knew she would fly into a rage. Honestly I love that about her, she's a very passionate girl and I have to admit I love the way she acts when she's jealous and protective, it's kind of sexy. I'm pretty sure she suspects about Nate, that's why she has been avoiding me since yesterday. She cancelled the date in the last minute, she didn't answer my calls and texts (that isn't like her), and she was asking a lot of questions. So I have to tell her the truth, I kissed him back. I really don't know why the hell I did that. I needed comforting and I feel safe with him, because he's the only person that knew Maya as well as I did. Well, at least I thought I knew her, but right know I'm not so sure about that. She was a mysterious person, and she kept those secrets from me. I can't be like that with Paige. I need to tell her what really happened with Nate, although I'm not really sure how to explain the kiss without feeling like a fool. I regretted kissing him back the minute I touched his lips, it didn't feel the same way I feel when I kiss Paige. It was definitely a mistake and now I need to make amends. I need to be brave, so after the practice I will buy her a coffee and explain my horrible mistake. I stand up and go towards the pool. She is inside the pool, swimming like it was a national competition, she's moving her legs and arms quickly. I can see the coach is looking surprised at the chronometer as she leaves the pool breathing heavily. She smiles at me and I smile back. She's the perfect girlfriend and I've blown it. After swimming some laps I hear the coach saying the practice is over. Finally! I was expecting it would finish so I can be with Paige.

"Keep swimming, Emily, another ten laps. I don't know what is wrong with you today, but you were pretty slow." – the coach tells me.

_Fuck, I don't need this right now. Ok, I need to be quick so I can meet Paige_. – I think to myself.

Suddenly my body starts moving very quickly, like I am fighting for my life. I start counting the laps. Only ten laps, Emily, concentrate. I think I just broke a record. I leave the pool and I see the coach's face expression is totally different, she is smiling at me.

"I knew you could make it, Emily. You are one of the best swimmers of the team. Well done. Tell your girlfriend she was amazing, I couldn't congratulate her, because it seemed she was in a hurry." – she adds.

"Yeah, I will, coach". – I answer, smiling at her. Although I know maybe she won't be 'my girlfriend' after the conversation we will be having.

I go to the changing room and hit the shower. In five minutes I'm out, while I'm getting dressed I look around, but I don't see her. I take my bag and I leave the room, expecting to see her. I see a dark figure in the distance, a tall person is waiting in the parking lot. Yeah, that's Paige. I guess she's waiting for someone to go home, maybe her parents. I approach her, and I see she sees me, but she doesn't smile at me or hug me. That's weird, because the last days she couldn't help but touching me when she had the chance.

"Hi, Paige, you didn't wait for me after practice." – I tell her, looking preoccupied.

"Hi. I heard the coach telling you to do more laps, and my mom is waiting for me, so…" – I respond.

"It's fine. So… Uh… I was hoping to talk to you, you know… we need to talk about the previous conversation in the locker room. – I say, nervously.

"Yeah, of course. But I told you I have plans tonight. How about tomorrow? We could have breakfast and chat. – I add, with a smile in my face.

Now that I see her smile I feel more relieved. I feel the urge to hug her, kiss her, hold her hands… But I know it wouldn't be appropriate, she's hurt and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"So, it's a date. 9 am in the café? The pancakes are delicious." – I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Em." – I reply, waving my hand.

**Paige's POV**

I walk home knowing that tomorrow I'll be meeting Emily. I'm happy, because I want to spend time with her, but I have to face reality and let her know what she did was wrong. I'm not prepared to forgive the infidelity. I love her, but I can't stand the fact that she kissed a guy and didn't tell me about it. I need to make her clear that I am hurt and that sometimes, even if it's painful, there's nothing to do about it. Today I wasn't avoiding her, I was telling her the truth, my mom texted begging me to come home for dinner. I have to give her a chance to explain the fight we had in the morning. After all, she is my mom and I love her, although sometimes she drives me crazy, especially when she talks about Emily. She is adorable, I don't know why she hates her so much. Maybe she thinks she dragged me to 'the lesbian lifestyle'. What she doesn't know is that I knew I liked girls even before meeting Emily.

I open the front door and I see my mother standing in the living room. My father is in a business trip, and that's okay, because I don't want to confront my father about my relationship and my swimming. I realize I'm feeling guilty about the argument, I guess my response was exaggerate, but my mom made a mistake, so we should both apologize.

My mom comes closer and hugs me. Okay, I didn't expect that, she is obviously sorry. I hug her back, whispering 'I'm sorry' in her ear.

"Don't be sorry, Paige. You were right, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know Emily well enough to make those accusations. In fact, since you are dating her your grades and swimming have improved and you are very happy. – she tells me, with tears in her eyes.

_Well, I was happy before that stalker kissed her, but now I'm devastated. She is right, though, until yesterday everything was like a dream. I'm out, my parents are not as homophobic as I thought, I'm dating the girl I love… Everything was so damn perfect!_ – I think to myself.

"Thank you, mom, you don't imagine how much I needed you saying this. Now, can we have dinner? I'm starving, and it smells delicious. – I say, grinning at her.

"Yes, dear, I know you've been swimming a lot, so I prepared macaroni. One of your favourite dishes." – she adds.

"Thank you, mom, I need my carbs." – I joke.

I go set the table while my mother is opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. She closes the fridge and sits down next to me.

"Start eating, Paige, or you will have a nervous breakdown. – she says laughing at me.

"By the way, Emily came this morning, she said she was picking you up. But you were gone. I guess you forgot, with all the fight and everything... " – she says.

"Yeah, I didn't get the text. My cellphone is doing strange things lately. But I won't buy another one, maybe I will try to fix it. I know a boy who is a handyman with new technologies. Maybe I will call him… if my phone is not on strike. – I say, laughing.

"Okay, it's working perfectly fine." – I add, when I see my cellphone vibrating.

It's Emily.

**I miss you already. I hope everything is fine with your mother. This morning she seemed preoccupied about something. XOXO**

"You can take the call if you want." – says my mother.

"It's okay, mom, it is a text, nothing important." – I add.

When I finish eating a ton of macaronis, I go wash the dishes and go to my bedroom.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be up early, so don't worry if I am not home when you wake up. I'm not going to have breakfast home. Good night, mom." – I tell her while I'm climbing the stairs.

"Good night, honey." – she says. I notice she is relieved after the conversation we had.

I set the alarm clock and I fall asleep quickly, the swimming practice was exhausting and I need to rest.

I open my eyes with the rays of the sunlight hitting my face. It's early, the alarm hasn't rung yet, but I don't want to stay in bed. Maybe jogging is a good option, it's sunny and I am under a lot of stress. I wear my shorts and tank top, get my iPod and go out. Rosewood is in silence, there isn't a soul in the streets. I turn on my iPod and I choose an Iron Maiden song, I need powerful music, and this band always works for me. I start running, at first slowly and after some minutes faster. It feels good, time flies by quickly. I realize it's almost 8 am. Shit! I need to get home and shower. I don't want to be late. I make my way home and take a quick shower. I grab some jeans and a blue t-shirt and I walk to the café. I get there five minutes earlier, I open the door and I don't see Emily. I go grab a coffee when I suddenly hear someone yelling my name.

"Hey, Paige, what are you doing here?" – he asks.

_Come on, what are YOU doing here, Nate? Don't you have a house? _– I say to myself.

"Hi. I am meeting Emily." – I answer politely.

_You know, the girl you kissed the other night, moron!_ – I think to myself.

"Okay. I'm sure you will have a great time with her." – He says in response, grinning at me.

_Is he kidding me? I hate him! How could he say that? Relax, Paige, he is not worthwhile._

I sit down in a table, trying to forget what has just happened, when I see Emily entering the café. Nate is casually leaving the café and they both say hi, no more words. It's clearly an awkward moment. I don't know if they've spoken since the incident, but seeing their attitude I would say they didn't. I notice Emily's feeling guilty when she looks at him and then at me. She waves her hand and comes closer.

"Hi. How are you? Are you feeling better?" – she asks, with a smile in her face.

"Yeah, I am a little better. Thank you." – I reply, showing her a huge smile.

_Why am I smiling like that? She cheated on me. Come on, Paige, you are not so weak!_

"Do you want another coffee?" – she asks.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." – I add.

I don't know how I'm going to deal with it. She's ordering a coffee, but she's going to be sitting next to me in a minute. At that very moment she sits down in the chair that's next to me. She is very close, just inches from my body, and I'm getting nervous.

"So… Uh… I… I know there's something going on in your head. You've been distant to me since the other day and I know you want to know the truth. I am really nervous, so I will be honest and direct. – she says almost stuttering.

"Em…" – I interrupt.

"Paige, let me be clear about the other night. I told you I was with Nate and that he was not okay, he misses Maya and he needed somebody to lean on. He kissed me, Paige. But it didn't mean anything, trust me." – she says.

"I know." – I add, frowning.

"Do you? Why didn't you say anything?" – she asks.

"What did you want me to say? Huh? But you forgot telling me something, I saw you kissing him back, so explain me that." – I tell her, feeling bitter.

"Paige, I was feeling vulnerable. You know I love you a lot. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please." – she says, with tears falling from her eyes.

"I feel betrayed. I've waited for so long to have a chance to be with you. Some days ago you came to my house and told me you wanted to be with me, you kissed me. Did I do something wrong?" – I ask her.

"No, you didn't. You are the perfect girlfriend, I mean it. Give me another chance, please." – she begs.

"I need some time to think. I want to be alone for a while, Emily. I hope you respect my decision." – I tell her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" – she asks, in desperation.

"Emily, I need some time to think about everything. I will see you in class. Bye."

I leave the café almost crying. I know I was too hard on her, but I need to let off steam or I'll explode. It's time to go home now.

When I get home I say hi to my mother and I tell her my back is aching and that I need to rest. I turn off my cellphone, I don't want to deal with Emily. I spend all day and the next day (Sunday) sleeping. When I wake up my mother is looking at me very worried.

"Are you okay, honey? I thought you were hibernating, you know, like bears." – she says.

"I'm feeling better, mom, but my back still hurts. I guess I shouldn't swim for a couple days" – I reply.

This way I won't have to face Emily in the pool. Although I might run into her in the halls. Well, we will see what happens, now I just want to have dinner and go to sleep, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I am happy you are enjoying the story. I wanted to focus on Paige, because she's a great character. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy it!**

I never liked school, but right now I am hating it more than ever. After two awful days it is highly probable I will see Emily today, although I don't have any classes with her and I won't go to swimming practice, because I convinced my mother my back was still sore and she believed me. Thank goodness my dad is not at home, otherwise he would probably tell me to go and swim some laps, that I need to stay fit for the upcoming meets. I go downstairs and I see my mother eating cereals.

"Good morning, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" – my mothers asks nicely.

"I'm better, mom, thanks. I am not hungry. I will eat this banana on my way to school. See you later, mom." – I tell her, while I open the front door.

She smiles at me and I smile back. I don't know if she knows I'm lying, but I prefer not to talk about my problems with Emily. She's accepted this relationship after a lot of fights with her and I'm not in the mood to tell her that it may be over.

When I get to school I go straight to my locker to get my calculus book. I like Calculus, so finally something good happens in my pathetic life. Yay! I frown while this thought comes to my mind. I am trying to find my book when I hear a girl laughing loudly. If I'm not confused that laugh is definitely Hanna's. I don't want to look, because I know Emily is probably with her. All of a sudden I hear Emily's voice, but I refuse to look at her, so I lower my head and keep looking inside my locker even though I have the book I need in my hands. I'm just waiting for them to go and get to my class without interacting with them. I know that in the long term I will have to deal with it, but right now I am not strong enough.

"Stop, Spencer, don't do anything." – I hear Emily shouting.

I can feel someone is behind me, she taps on my shoulder. I hope it's not her. I turn around and I see Spencer looking at me like I had killed a puppy.

_Okay, this is not going to end well_. – I think to myself.

I look at her and then I look at Emily and the other girls. Hanna tells something to Emily and suddenly they disappear, leaving me with the pleasant company of Hannibal Lecter.

"What did you do to Emily, McCullers? She doesn't want to talk about it, but she spent all weekend crying and we know it's because of you." – she says furiously.

"Hastings, wrong day to piss me off. Go talk to her, please. I am going to be late for my Calculus class." – I reply.

"Bullshit! What did you do this time? Did you try to drown her again? Did you cheat on her? I know what you are capable of. You disgust me! – she yells at me, with half of the students looking at us.

"Wow! Why so much anger, Hastings? I can see you need some time alone with your boyfriend. I'm sorry he is out of town, but it's not my fault. I heard a cold shower could work for you, maybe jogging too." – I say ironically.

I know I shouldn't have said that, but she's attacking me and I am the victim, not Emily. Yeah, sure, she wants to protects her friend, but I am not as strong as they think I am, I have feelings too.

"This is not over, McCullers. If you keep on hurting Emily… you'll pay dearly for your mistake. I warn you. Leave her alone." – she insists.

"You should tell Emily what you've just said, I don't want to see her." – I lie.

"What the fuck are you saying, psycho? She prefers being alone to being with someone who is always hurting her and letting her down. Don't come near us! – she says.

"Ok, bye, Hastings, it was nice talking to you, you made my day." – I say sarcastically.

I close my locker and I go to my class staring at the floor. Everyone is looking at me.

_Great, now I'm famous. Thank you, Hastings._

I enter my classroom and everyone is staring at me like I'm an alien. My encounter with Spencer is spreading quickly. I sit down on my chair and I start thinking about all that has just happened. It's not fair, Emily cheated on me and I am the guilty one. I try to concentrate on taking notes, math is logical, it's not like real life. After almost an hour writing and listening to the teacher, I hear the bell ringing. The class is over, so I get my books and I step outside the class. The coach is standing in the hall, I think she's looking for me. She sees me and approaches me.

"Hi, Paige. Your mother called to my office this morning and told me your back is hurting since Friday. Can we talk before practice? See you later, Paige." – she says and leaves almost running.

She didn't even give me the chance to talk, so I suppose I must go. I will try to go early and try to avoid seeing all my teammates. Well… one in particular.

My other classes till lunch are really boring and Spencer is in all of them. Meaning,.. I am having a hell of a day! She keeps staring at me creepily. If looks could kill… I avoid her, concentrating on my cellphone. Two texts… both from Emily.

**Text number 1: I'm really sorry. I don't know what Spencer told you, but I suppose she wasn't nice. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't.**

**Text number 2: I miss you a lot. Can we meet and talk? I won't give up until you give me another chance, you know it's true. XOXO**

I am madly in love with her, but things have changed, I can't forgive her yet. I look at my watch and I see it's lunch time. I always go to the cafeteria and have lunch with Emily or my teammates, especially when she decides to spend time with her friends. I'm not an asocial girl, but I know sharing a table with Spencer is beyond awkward. I'm not thinking that because of what is going on right now in my life. After her friends knew about our relationship and we were hanging out, I could feel they didn't like me. Well, maybe Aria was the nicest and the only one that attempted to strike up a conversation with me. Hanna was nice too, but by the way she looked at me I knew she didn't trust me completely. I guess I needed to show her I really care about Emily to gain her trust, it makes perfect sense. I guess that won't be a problem anymore, I don't think I will be sharing a table with them in a long time. This thought saddens me, not because I want to spend time with Hastings, obviously, but because I love having lunch with Emily although she always steals all my fries. I enter the cafeteria trying to look self-confident and avoiding to have to look at the table where Emily and her friends usually have lunch. I see my teammates are sitting at the biggest table of the place, and there are empty chairs at their table, but I rather sit alone, so I walk across the cafeteria and I sit down at the only empty table, sitting with my back to Emily's table. I don't want to exchange looks with her and admire her from the distance. In just five minutes I eat the sandwich my mother prepared, I drink a sip of water, I stand up and I leave the cafeteria, looking ahead and not turning my head to avoid uncomfortable looks.

**Emily's POV**

I am not hungry, but I need to eat properly to give the best of myself inside the pool. This weekend we have an important meet and we need to win. I know I should concentrate on the practice and try to improve my movements inside the water, but the only thing I can think about right now is spending all weekend with Paige. She doesn't want to talk to me, but we are spending one night away from home, so she can't hide from me. I am not paying attention to the conversation between my friends, I'm in this parallel world with my thoughts and plans to regain trust after the fateful kiss with Nate. I look at my watch, in 15 minutes I have practice, so I need to hurry up. Suddenly my friends stop talking.

_That's weird._ – I think to myself.

Spencer's face is something to see, it is her serial killer's face, definitely. I think I know why Spencer is so angry, so I look at the door and I see Paige. I can't keep my eyes off her, but she doesn't look at me, it's like I don't exist. She's looking prettier than ever, and I didn't think that was even possible. She is wearing black trousers and a white tank top with her hair down, not her usual ponytail. My heart is racing, but I can't do anything to stop this feeling.

"Stop it, Em!" – Spencer says, looking at me furiously.

"What do you mean?" – I reply, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Stop staring at the psycho. You deserve better, Em. I told you a long time ago she was going to ruin your life. She tried to drown you in the pool, for Christ's sake! – she adds.

"She didn't do anything wrong, Spence. I know her very well, she's not the person you think she is. She's adorable and she cares about me." – I tell her.

"Yeah, I can see she cares about you. This morning when I told her to leave you alone she said I should tell you to stay away from her." – Spencer adds.

"Did… she… say that?" – I ask sadly.

"She's mean, Em. It's time to move on. There are other fish in the sea. – Spencer says, holding my hand.

"Yeah, but are the other fish gay? What do statistics say about that?" – Hanna says, laughing hysterically.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Em, I shouldn't have said that, I wanted to make you laugh. Obviously, I failed." – she adds.

"I won't give up, I don't care if you don't like her, it's up to me. I don't want to move on." – I affirm.

"If you want to meet new people, you should try dating sites, like Aria's mother did. After not having a date for decades HotMama is going to break the world record." – Hanna says, laughing louder than before.

"Okay, that was funny." – I add smiling.

"Challenge accomplished! Oh, yeah!" – Hanna says, pumping her fist, while Aria frowns.

"But… what did really happen between the two of you, Em? You haven't uttered a word." – Aria says, staring at me.

I look at the table but she's not there. I stand up quickly, acting on impulse.

"Well… Uh… I'm sorry, guys, practice time. I need to go. See you." – I say, leaving Aria in mid-sentence and avoiding the inopportune question.

I leave the cafeteria at high speed to reach Paige. I can't see her, the hall is really crowded. Okay, I see her perfect athletic body down the hall.

"Paige! Paige, wait!" – I shout.

I don't know if she is ignoring me or she didn't hear my voice. I rather think that she is avoiding me.

I start running, I don't think shouting louder is going to work.

"Hey, are you going to practice?" – I say, breathing heavily after my short marathon.

"Hi. I am going to meet the Coach in her office. She wants to talk about my physical problems." –she replies, with a serious look in her face.

"So… Aren't you going to be swimming in this weekend's meet? We need you so bad. – I say, preoccupied.

Shit! I was willing to be with her this weekend and try to fix this relationship.

"I don't know. That's why I'm meeting the Coach. It's getting late, I have to go." – She tells me.

With a quick movement I take her hand and I squeeze it carefully.

"I'm really sorry, Paige." – I whisper.

**Paige's POV**

She's staring at me seductively and my hand is burning. I am enjoying this moment, but I should be going, or I am going to regret my next movement.

"Stop, please. Let go of my hand." – I tell her, nervously.

All of a sudden her face expression changes from seductive to sad. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm not ready to engage in physical contact. I turn around and make my way to the office where the Coach is waiting for me with her arms crossed and with a serious attitude.

"Hello, Paige. I will get straight to the point. Is your back really hurting?" – she says abruptly.

"Uh… What… What do you mean, Coach?" – I say, stuttering.

"I know something is going on with Emily too, so… Well, I put two and two together and I've come to the conclusion that you are going through a rough patch." – she says.

"Well… uh… It's nothing, but…"

"You don't need to explain anything if you don't want to, Paige. I don't want to interfere, I only want my best swimmers to get along so we can nail this weekend's meet. It's a really important meet, Paige. So, set aside your differences and show them what you are worth, ok?" – she says touching my shoulder.

"Yeah, Coach, I will make and effort. Do you want me to stay for practice?" – I ask her.

"No, Paige, you can go home, but remember we are having practice tomorrow after class. Be punctual, please. – she says, smiling a little bit.

"Of course, Coach. See you tomorrow. And… thank you for everything." – I say while I open the door and leave.

"Bye, Paige. I will see you tomorrow." – she adds.

This last conversation was weird, but she is right. The upcoming meet is crucial, so I will go home and swim some laps in my pool. Actually, I miss swimming, and it's only been a few days. But there's another thing I miss more than anything else right now.

**Chapter 5 will probably focus on the swimming meet, because I've got some ideas in my mind. By the way, you are free to give your opinion, I accept ideas you'd like me to incorporate into the story. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Meet Part 1

**Hi, guys! Thank you for your comments. You can suggest storylines, don't be shy. Enjoy chapter 5!**

**ov4arenko: Thank you for your support. Here's Spencer's reaction. I hope you like it.**

**dayabieberxo: Yeah, Spencer is a little bit paranoid, but she's great. xD**

**Sab: Thank you very much. Your comment encourages me to keep writing.**

**Emily's POV**

It's Saturday morning and I am sitting in the café with my friends. They want to spend some time with me because in about an hour I'm leaving for the meet. Actually, I am pretty sure they want to talk about what is going on with me and Paige, and I don't blame them. It's been a few days since the fatal night and they are my friends, they care about me, so they deserve to know the truth. Especially Spencer, who will tear down Paige if she keeps on thinking she is a monster who is trying to make my life a living hell. I have been very busy with school and swimming, so I didn't have the chance to be with my friends. They are staring at me, in silence, I know exactly what that means.

"Ok, girls, you are creeping me out. What do you want to know? " – I say. I know they are not going to give up and it's time to deal with them.

"Finally! Every little detail. What did she do this time? – Hanna says moving her hands excitedly. She loves gossip, that's for sure.

Aria and Spencer are waiting in silence, staring at me, with her eyes wide open.

"Well…" – I say, when Hanna interrupts me.

"Did she become violent? She's got a temper, we know that. No, no, no! She cheated on you, right?" – she asks, eagerly.

"Will you shut up, please? Let her explain, Hanna, you are not a clairvoyant." - Spencer adds, driving to despair.

"Spencer, remember you did the same thing. You were the first one who jumped to wrong conclusions and verbally attacked Paige." – I tell her, a little bit irritated with her attitude.

She thinks I am weak and that I need protection, I hate it. I know she means well, but I am not a little girl and I make mistakes too. She hangs her head in shame, she knows that I am right about her attitude.

"Come on Emily, what happened? – Aria asks, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table, almost dropping her coffee.

"Ok. I'm going straight to the point, but don't say anything until I finish, please." – I add, nervously.

"The thing is…ummm… the other night… I kissed Nate." – I say, really ashamed of myself.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Maya's cousin?" – Aria says loudly.

"Do you like guys too? I didn't get the circular about your sudden change of sexuality." – Hanna says, open-mouthed.

"No, I only like girls, I love Paige. I am very embarrassed, I don't like him at all. It just happened and Paige saw us. I had just found out Maya lived in Noel's cabin for some time and I was upset and vulnerable. He was in my front porch and I needed to talk about Maya and unburden myself. I feel safe talking to him about Maya, he is the only one that knew her as well as I did. So, he kissed me and I acted on impulse, I know it was a shitty reaction. I feel terrible, and Paige doesn't want to talk, so I'm screwed…" - I say, almost crying.

"I'm sorry, Em, I thought she was being and asshole and I didn't want to see you suffer. I guess I owe her an apology, I was a dick to her." – Spencer says, disappointed.

"I am sure she will eventually forgive you, Em. She needs time, that's all. You need to be patient. Everything is going to be fine." – Aria tells me.

"Thank you, guys. I feel better now. I needed to come clean, I couldn't stand another day without telling you the truth." – I say, smiling at them.

"So… Do you find Caleb attractive, Em? Be honest. I don't want more competition." – Hanna jokes, grinning.

"Shut up, fool!" – I tell her, laughing.

"Guys, I have to go, the bus is here." – I tell them, and I stand up, getting my bag.

"Did you pack your sexy lace underwear, Em? You need to impress Paige. – Hanna says, laughing loudly.

I laugh at Hanna's comment, she is nuts. Oddly, it makes me feel better. I see Spencer is suddenly approaching.

"I'm so sorry, Em." – she says in my ear, hugging me at the same time.

"It's okay, Spence." – I add.

"Good luck, Em… with everything." – Aria tells me from the distance.

I give them a wave and I make my way to the bus. Almost all my teammates are already there. I am not really sure if Paige is coming. She is having back problems, but yesterday she went to practice, so I hope she's gotten better. If not this trip is worthless, I actually don't care a lot about the meet.

"How are you, Emily? Are you ready to win? Sit down right here, please. – she tells me, not letting me choose my seat.

**Paige's POV**

"Hurry up, mom. I don't want to be late because if I'm the last person to get there I know I will have to sit next to Sharon, and she is a weird girl. She's always talking about UFOs, cults, the end of the world and conspiracy theories. I'm not mentally prepared for that kind of strange conversation." – I say, getting my bag and waiting for my mom next to the front door.

"I'm coming, dear. Where are my car keys?" – she asks, looking everywhere.

"I've got the keys, mom. Let's go." – I tell her. My mom is the most unpunctual person in the world.

She starts the engine, turns on the radio and starts singing at the top of her voice. I smile at her, I love it when she's so impetuous, she's totally different from my father, who is very uptight.

"What time is the meet, Paige?" – she asks when the song she was singing ends.

"6 pm. That's why we are staying the night, otherwise we would get home very late. I won't come home until Sunday afternoon. " – I affirm.

"Okay. Call me when you get there and after the meet, honey. I'm sure you'll be the best swimmer, but I'd like to hear it from you." – she says, caressing my shoulder.

"I will, mom. I'm not so sure about my swimming though. The other teams are good and I don't think I am in good shape." – I tell her.

"You are a star, I'm sure you will give the best of yourself." – she adds.

"Thank you, mom. I really appreciate it." – I respond.

I can see the bus and my teammates are obviously waiting for me. Damn! I get my bag and I open the door as fast as I can.

"Thank you, mom. I will call you when I get there. Don't miss me too much. – I say smirking.

"Good luck, honey." – she says, waving at me.

"I'm so sorry, Couch, my mother was late and she was my ride, so…" – I say, apologizing for my delay.

"It's okay, Paige. You are five minutes late, it's not the end of the world. I saved a seat for you, next to Emily Fields. Hurry up. – she tells me smiling.

I didn't expect she would do that. I know she is doing it for the team, but I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I go up the stairs of the bus and I see my seat and Emily smiling at me.

_Okay, be cool, Paige_. _Don't get nervous._ – I think to myself.

"Hi! She told me to save this seat for you. Are you feeling better?" – she asks, showing me a sweet smile.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." – I reply, nicely.

I sit down next to her, avoiding physical contact. Emily's tying her hair into a ponytail and I can smell her perfume. It's driving me crazy, and she knows it, because she looks at me and she sees I'm blushing. I decide to get my iPod and to read a book, I need distractions more than ever.

"Attention, girls. You'll have to share your hotel room with another teammate. To make it easier and to avoid arguments I've decided that you will share the room with the teammate who is sitting next to you, ok? – she says.

I am shocked, with my eyes wide open. I look at Emily and she is smiling at me, she obviously likes Coach's idea.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ _No way! Is she trying to torture me?_ – I think to myself. There's got to be a way to avoid that awkward moment. I don't want to spend the night with Emily sleeping right next to my bed, because I couldn't control my feelings and I am not emotionally ready to make a step forward. I think I will tell Laura to exchange partners. She's sitting next to Sharon, the weirdest girl in the whole world, so she will accept my offer, I'm sure of it. I will deal with that when we get to the hotel.

I am focused in my book and in my music, suddenly she moves her leg closer to mine, her knee is touching mine. I keep on reading, pretending I didn't notice. Suddenly she places her hand on her knee, touching me slightly.

"Don't, please." – I tell her, moving my leg and concentrating on my book.

I can see she's hurting inside. Okay, maybe that was rude, but I'm nervous about the meet and I don't want to have to deal with this.

After a trip full of emotions and Emily trying to get me more nervous with her leg movements, the bus is finally slowing down and I see the hotel we'll be staying. So, I have to talk to Laura and convince her about my plan to avoid Emily. I stand up and get closer to Laura, Emily is behind me and I let her through so she can't hear the conversation.

"Hi, Laura. Who is your roommate? It's Sharon, right?" – I ask her, trying to make it short.

"Yeah, I am so lucky." – she tells me ironically.

"Do you prefer sharing the room with Emily? I have to talk to Sharon, so I don't care. - I add, waiting eagerly for her answer.

"Yes, please, she's been talking nonsenses all trip. I actually have a headache, she definitely needs being treated by a shrink. Are you sure you want to be in the same room? – she asks me, looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you, Laura. I owe you a favor." – I tell her, smiling at her.

"Sharon, wait!" – I yell, approaching to her.

"Hi, Paige. How are you?" – she says nicely.

"Change of plans, I'm going to be your roommate. I hope you don't mind." – I say, shyly.

"Thank God! Laura is a very strange girl. She didn't want to talk about all the paranormal and unexplained mysteries that are happening in Rosewood. What's wrong with you? Damn! – she tells me with a surprised look.

"Ok, we can talk about all those mysteries tonight, I can't wait." – I lie to her. She's a nice girl and she deserves to feel loved.

I leave my bag on the bed next to the closet, I get my swimsuit and sit down on my bed. I wait for Sharon, we are going to swim some laps before the meet.

"Ok, let's go to kick some ass." – she says, euphorically.

I dive into the pool, and I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"What is wrong with you? We are supposed to share the room, I won't rape you, you know." – she tells me, really pissed off.

"Not now, please, I need to concentrate on my swimming. We can talk later, if you want. Let's have dinner, ok?" - I say, trying to be nice.

"Perfect. It's a date." – she adds, diving into the pool with a huge smile in her face.

There are a lot of swimmer, and they are really fast. Winning this meet is not going to be as easy as I thought, but my self-esteem needs a victory so badly. There's a blonde girl from other team who is staring at me.

_Fuck! My swimsuit is new, maybe I didn't remove the hang tag and that's why she doesn't look away. No, it's not that, so maybe she is trying to intimidate me. Good luck with that, loser!_ – I say to myself.

I get out of the pool and make my way to the locker room. We listen to Coach's advices and we are ready to go. I can tell all my teammates are very nervous about this meet. I will be the one who swims the last lap, so it´s a big responsibility. I remember my mother's words of support, I can make it, of course, I'm Paige effing McCullers.

We are ready, the race finally starts. The minutes go by very slowly, I want to jump into the pool and make my mother very proud, my dad too, but that's going to be more complicated. Emily is finishing her lap, moving her legs and arms very fast, she's tied with the blonde swimmer who was staring at me before.

"Come on, Emily, you can make it!" – I encourage her silently.

Now it's my moment. I jump into the pool, I have a feeling that today is my lucky day. I start swimming as fast as I can, I can hear people cheering loudly, but I don't know what is really going on. I know I am swimming very fast, I can feel my body is performing at its maximum potential. I'm finishing the lap but I don't know if I'm taking first place, I am very concentrated on my swimming.

I get out of the pool and I look around. My teammates are jumping and hugging each other. I have a broad grin in my face. I needed to win this to prove myself I am a good swimmer, because I don't feel that way when my father says that I need to improve my skills.

Laura comes to hug me, and after she leaves jumping and dancing happily the other teammates come closer to hug me. Emily is slowly coming closer to me and she's smiling.

"You are my hero, McCullers." – she whispers in my ear sensually, hugging me at the same time.

I can't help blushing and smiling at her. I miss her so much.

"So… you are a hell of a swimmer and really sexy. You are a good catch!" – the blonde swimmer says, smiling at me and walking away.

"She's into you, Paige. I don't blame her." – Emily smirks.

"I don't think so, she is being nice." – I tell her.

"Ok, Paige, you need to tune your gaydar." – Emily jokes, walking towards the locker room.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" – she asks, with a happy face expression.

"Yeah, see you later, Em." – I respond. I am feeling very excited about tonight.

**Next chapter: The meet – Part 2. I have some good ideas on what's going to happen next. It's gonna be very interesting, you'll see. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meet Part 2

**Hi! Thank you for your comments, guys. You are free to give me ideas. I hope you like chapter 6 as much as I liked writing it. You are gonna hate Emily and maybe Paige too, but I have some ideas on my mind, so… sorry. xD**

**ov4arenko: I'm glad you are liking it so far. This chapter is pretty interesting, you'll see. :D**

**dayabieberxo: I knew you'd like this Spencer, and you'll see more of her kindness next chapter.**

**Keep it up: Thank you for your support. ;)**

**pamy: Your wish is my command. **

I am very tired, the meet was exhausting and I need to shower, but Coach wants to have a conversation with me after my heroic deed. I've never seen her so happy, she welcomes me with open arms.

"You were amazing, Paige, like really amazing. I knew you wouldn't let me down, but I didn't expect this. Congratulations, Paige!" – she says, really excited.

"Thank you, Coach, I appreciate your words. I needed this victory more than ever, and I guess my body knew what to do to make it possible." – I add.

"I trusted you, that's why I wanted you to be the anchor. You are one of the best swimmers I have seen in Rosewood, you should know that. Don't believe what others say about you, you are exceptional." – she states. I think she's talking about my father, because she knows he is really obsessed with the idea that I have to work harder. I prefer not to think about my father and enjoy this happy moment.

"Thanks, Coach. I promise you I will give my best on upcoming meets. " – I tell her.

"And… how are thing with Emily? Is everything okay?" – she smirks.

"Well… ummm…. it's difficult, Coach, but I assure you that it won't affect our swimming." – I tell her shyly, looking down.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that. Now go and get a shower, or you will catch a cold. "- she adds.

I say goodbye to her and I make my way to the empty locker room. I guess my teammates are already in the hotel, because I've been talking to the Coach for almost 30 minutes. I think I deserve a long and hot shower to get my strength back. After a very relaxing moment I get dressed and walk to the hotel, where my roommate Sharon is watching some tv show about ant overpopulation and its fatal consequences for humans.

"Hey, champion!" – she says, smiling at me.

"Hi, Sharon. What are your plans for tonight?" – I ask her, although I suppose she'll be staying here watching tv.

"The girls are having dinner in the diner around the corner, so I guess I'll be there. After the dinner they're planning to go the club next to it, but I don't know… I hate loud music." – she tells me.

I hear my cellphone is vibrating, that's probably Emily's text.

_**Hey there, beautiful! Get dressed and go to the diner around the corner. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes. XO**_

I don't have a lot of time left, so I decide to wear something simple, a denim skirt and a green t-shirt. I say goodbye to Sharon and I walk to the diner. 18 minutes, mission accomplished. I see she's inside, waiting for me with a wide smile in her face.

"Hi. I hope you haven't been waiting for very long." – I say, while I sit down in front of her.

"Don't worry, I've just arrived here. So… how is the star swimmer feeling after her impressive achievement? – I ask her, smirking.

"I'm feeling great, I really am." – I tell her laughing.

We talk about the meet, about Sharon and her crazy ideas and about the hotel we are staying while we eat the salad and the macaroni that we are sharing. The conversation is simple, but we don't mention the "Nate issue". I suppose she wants to have a nice conversation before talking about that disgusting night. We finish eating and we ask the bartender an ice cream, we have to celebrate our victory.

"By the way, you are looking beautiful today. I will never get tired of saying it." – she adds, while I'm enjoying my huge chocolate ice cream. She smiles and looks down, shyly.

"Are you flirting with me, Emily Fields? I didn't know this side of you, heartbreaker!" – I say, grinning at her.

"I'm really glad about this date, or whatever you want to call it." – she says, staring at me.

"Yeah, me too." – I say, nodding.

"So… ummm… I want to apologize again, Paige. What I did was wrong, it won't happen again. I want to be with you, these last days have been hell, I missed you a lot." – she tells me, with a serious face.

"Ok…"- I say, when she interrupts me.

"I can't explain what happened to me, I didn't want to kiss him. I guess it was like your kiss with Sean, when you were struggling with coming out. It just happened, even if you didn't want it to happen, right?" – she asks.

"Are you kidding me? Are you comparing those kisses? Because if I remember correctly, we weren't exactly dating when the kiss with Sean happened. Actually, you dumped me because I wasn't ready to come out and you didn't want to have an "invisible girlfriend". So… it's completely different, Emily, I was your girlfriend when you kissed Nate." – I say, frowning. I am upset about her tasteless remark, I can't believe she really thinks those kisses happened exactly under the same circumstances.

"I don't see the difference, Paige. You loved me and you kissed Sean. I love you and I kissed Nate." – she adds, looking surprised about my reaction.

"Whatever." – I tell her, annoyed with her attitude.

I don't know what to do, I am not going to fill this awkward moment of silence, I don't have anything else to tell her. Luckily, Sharon, Laura and the other teammates come to our table, they know there's something going on, but they try to ignore it.

"Hey, girls, we are going to the club that's near here. Are you coming? We have a reason to celebrate, come on!" – Laura says, nicely.

"Yeah, count me in, It's time for a change." – I respond, while I stand up and get my cellphone that's on the table.

"Here's fifty bucks, tell the bartender to keep the change." – I say, rudely.

"Did we interrupt your conversation? I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't a good moment."- Laura tells me nicely.

"It's okay, Laura. I am glad you came to our table, because I wanted to get out. You saved my life." – I assure her.

"I need to go to the restroom, I'll see you in five minutes, ok?" – I tell her, while I look around to locate the restroom.

I need some time alone in a drama free zone to think about how to handle Emily if she decides to come here. I open the door and I see a familiar face putting on make-up and looking at the mirror. The blonde girl is here, that's all I needed!

"Hey, gorgeous. Where were you hiding? I was looking for you, I saw all your teammates and I thought that you were the kind of girl who doesn't party. I'm glad you're here." – she says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm here." – I tell her, shyly.

She obviously likes me, and she's very attractive but I am not interested in her.

"So… I'm getting a soda, do you want something to drink? I'm buying, of course." – she smirks.

I hesitate, but having a conversation with a different person and talking about stuff that doesn't involve Emily seems a really good idea.

"Yeah, sure, why not? – I tell her, while I open the door and wait for her.

"Aren't you going to use the restroom?" – she asks, smiling.

"No, I'm not, I just needed some time alone. Whenever you are ready, stranger." – I add.

"You can call me Jane, Paige." – she says, grinning.

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me, Jane? – I ask her, with a huge smile in my face.

"Yeah, well, I did some research, McCullers. But I assure you I'm not a psycho." – she says, smiling at me.

**Emily's POV**

So, here I am, sitting alone in the diner and not knowing what to do next. I screwed up, again. Everything was going great, it finally seemed she had forgiven me for my terrible mistake. Why the fuck did I have to mention Sean? I pay the bartender and leave the diner thinking about what to do next. I could go to the club, all my teammates are there, and I don't want to be alone in my hotel room thinking about her beautiful smile.

I open the door and I see the club is crowded, it's not just our team, the other swimmers are there too. I have a quick look, I try to find Paige, but I don't see her, maybe she decided to go to the hotel to rest. I see Laura and I approach her.

"Hey, did you see Paige?" – I ask.

"She went to the bathroom, Em. By the way, I'm sorry about before, I didn't know you were fighting." – she tells me. She's being honest, she was very happy when she knew we were dating.

"Ok, thanks. Can I sit down in your table?" – I ask her.

"Sure, Em, remember you're our teammate. – she responds, nicely.

Suddenly her face expression changes, like she had seen a ghost. I turn around and I see Paige is having a drink with the blonde swimmer from the meet, the one that was flirting with her. She's obviously having fun, because they are both laughing loudly. The blonde girl is very attractive, but Paige is irresistible with that green t-shirt, even if it's a very simple, it fits her. All of a sudden they stop laughing and I see the blonde girl takes a flask out of her pocket. She pours some booze into Paige's drink and they keep talking. They keep on drinking non stop for about one hour, and I can see Paige is very drunk, but she keeps on pouring more alcohol into her drink.

_Enough! You have to stop this, Emily! She's your girl._ – I think to myself.

I stand up and make my way to the bar, although Laura tries to stop me, but she fails.

"Come on, Paige, let's go to the hotel, you're wasted." – I tell her, while I grab her left arm and I look down on her new friend.

"I don't know, maybe I'll call Sean, you know, my boyfriend." – I mumble.

"Okay, I know you are hurt, but you need to rest. Please, come with me." – I insist.

"Leave her alone, she wants to be with me. Who are you? You are not her mother, so let her go." – She tells me and comes towards me defiantly.

"Okay, I get it. You must be Emily, am I right? The girl that cheated on her with her ex-girlfriend's cousin. That's beyond creepy, girl. – she says.

"You don't know anything about me, so let it go." – I add.

I think she knows that I'm not going to give up, so she decides to walk away. I hold Paige up and we leave the bar, all the girls are looking at us, but I don't care.

When we get to her room she goes to the bathroom and she throws up.

"Are you okay, Paige?" – I ask.

"Yeah, you can go. I'm fine." – she says, but she continues vomiting.

"Okay, I guess you want to be alone, so I'll get a bottle of water and a sandwich from the vending machine and I will come here." – I tell her.

She doesn't answer, so I suppose she accepts my help. When I come back she's sitting in her bed, she doesn't look good.

"Here, drink some water and eat the sandwich, please. You'll feel better. Go to sleep as soon as possible, Paige. Good night!" – I say, and I wink at her.

"Thank you, Em" – she says.

Next day I wake up and I decide to make something nice for Paige. I go get a coffee and some muffins from the cafeteria and I take the stairs instead the elevator because the line is very long. Her room is on the third floor, but suddenly I hear her voice.

_This is not the third floor_. – I think to myself.

I look to the right and I see she's leaving the blonde stalker's room. Did she spend the night in her room? I left her in her room, but maybe she told her to come over and she accepted the proposal. So many questions and so little answers.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Rosewood

**Thank you for your support, guys. After episode 3x11 I think "my Emily" and the real one are quite alike. xD**

**Here's another interesting chapter. And more Spencer, of course. LOL**

**ov4arenko: Thank you! Here's what happened with Jane.**

**dayabieberxo: I hate Jane too, you are not alone. Hahaha. I'm sure you will hate her even more. xD**

** : Thanks! I am glad you like the story.**

**Paige's POV**

I wake up when I hear my cellphone is vibrating, I try to reach it, but I fail miserably. I open one eye and the light hurts me, lighting makes is really hard for my eyes to focus. I rise up from bed with a sense of confusion and a bad headache, my mouth is very dry, and I'm feeling dizzy.

I swear this is the last time I drink – I think to myself looking at the flask that is on my bedside table.

I don't know why the flask is in my bedroom, I don't remember bringing it to my room, but I guess it's possible I took it, because I don't remember everything that happened last night. The cellphone is on the floor, I bent down to pick it up and I see a text from an unknown number.

**Hey! Do you remember me, beautiful? I'm Jane, the girl who got you drunk, your worst nightmare. Hahaha. I just want my flask back, it's a present from my sister, so it has a sentimental value. I am in room 212, I'll be waiting, although I don't know if you're alive. xD. See ya! ;)**

That's all I needed, I don't want to see her again. I am not completely sure about what happened with her, because my memory is recovering, but I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I remember Emily brought me to my room and took care of me and that she confronted Jane in the club, but apart from that I'm clueless.

Sharon is still sleeping, she's snoring like a rhino, with her mouth wide open, but I am pretty sure she's the type of person that doesn't admit she does it. I don't want to wake her up, so I get clean clothes and I go to the bathroom to take a shower, I guess I need it so bad. I look in the mirror and my face is not as horrible as I thought it would be. I am sure that drinking a lot of water and eating the sandwich that Emily bought was a great idea. I take a long shower, the cold water touching my body feels so good, my head is not hurting like before. It's getting late, so I get dressed quickly and I take the flask with me. While I am walking down stairs I've got an idea, I can knock on her door, leave the flash in front of it and leave. I would rather do that, but I am adult, I have to deal with her. I'll just say hi, give her the flask, say goodbye to her nicely and leave. It's not so complicated and I have the guts to face this awkward moment courageously. I am standing at the door, I take a deep breath and I knock on the door. I hear her steps and I see the door opening.

"Hi, McCullers, how are you feeling, drunkard?" – she asks, smirking at me.

"Hi. I'm fine, thanks. Here's your flask, I didn't know I took it, I'm sorry." – I say shyly, with my eyes fixed on the ground.

"It's okay. So… I guess this is a goodbye." – she says, staring at me.

"Yeah." – I tell her.

She's making a move, she holds my hand, but I don't want this to happen, so I take a step backwards.

"Well… I guess you are into the other girl, the one who came to your rescue, so if someday you want to talk, or go to movies or go for a walk, just call me. By the way, I can assure you that girl doesn't deserve you, just so you know. Bye, Paige. – she says while she closes the door.

Okay, one problem solved. I can feel I am starving, so I make my way to the cafeteria, I need a delicious breakfast. I join my teammates and I eat like there's no tomorrow. Emily is not there, maybe she's sleeping, but she'll be sitting next to me in the bus, so it will give us the perfect chance to talk.

**Emily's POV**

"Wow, did you bring me breakfast? How thoughtful of you! You are a good teammate, Em." – Sharon tells me happily.

"Well… I got the breakfast for Paige, but she seemed to have other plans." – I tell her, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" – she asks, looking surprised.

"That blonde girl, Laura! I just saw them holding hands outside her room. I swear to God that if she slept with her, I won't forgive her." – I shout. I am really mad, I didn't expect Paige would do something like that, it's ridiculous.

"Calm down, Em. You left the club with her, she couldn't keep her balance, I don't think that really happened. It's practically impossible." – she says, soothing me.

"Then tell me why I saw Paige holding hands with that chick at 8 o'clock in the morning. It makes perfect sense, she was hurt and she took revenge on me." – I add, with a sad expression in my face.

"Em, talk to her, I don't think Paige did that to you. She was drunk, but she's madly in love with you." – she affirms.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. What time are we leaving? I want to leave this stupid hotel!" – I say angrily.

"In 20 minutes, but don't skip breakfast, Emily. I will go to the cafeteria, you can have the breakfast you brought. See you in a while!" – she tells me nicely.

"Okay, thanks, Laura. See ya." – I tell her.

I am hungry, so I eat "Paige's breakfast", I jump into the shower and I get dressed quickly. I look out the window, the bus is here, so I get my bag and I leave the hotel.

I get on the bus and I see Paige is already there, she looks at me and when she sees I'm looking she looks away.

**Paige's POV**

"Do you want the window seat? I don't mind sitting there." – I ask.

"No, it's okay." – she says, looking daggers at me.

I don't know why she's so mad. I suppose yesterday I must have told her something mean, because she's obviously pissed off. I'm trying to be nice after the fight we had yesterday, so I should be angrier, because I hated that stupid remark about Sean kissing me.

"Are you okay?" – I ask.

"Yeah." – she replies, frowning.

"Okay, Emily, I can see you are not okay, so spit it out. Did I say something hurtful yesterday, because I was drunk, you know." – I add, looking at her.

"Damn it? Are you kidding me? I know you slept with her, Paige! Do you think I'm stupid?" – she tells me furiously. I have never seen her so mad.

"Who are you talking about? Are you on drugs?" – I reply, pissed off because of her stupid accusation.

"That blonde girl, the one who was flirting with you, Paige. I saw you leaving her room this morning and you were affectionate with her." – she says, frowning.

"Emily, do you think I did that? The flask that she borrowed me was in my room, so she wanted it back. I went to her room to give her the damn flask. Don't be jealous." – I affirm.

"Jealous? Me? Come on, I just hate lies, and you are lying, so…" – she adds.

"I'm not, but… whatever. Actually, I should be the one who's mad, because I haven't forgotten what you told me yesterday." – I insist.

"It's no big deal, grow up, Paige." – she says, sighing.

Thank God my cellphone is vibrating, because I can't stand this conversation. It's a text from an unknown number.

**Hey, can we talk? I'm sorry.**

**Who are you? - I reply.**

**Spencer.**

**Hastings, if you are bored find another girl to attack. I'm tired of you! – I text her.**

**Paige, it's important, please.**

**What's so important? Did your parents finally tell you that you are Satan's daughter? – I ask her, sarcastically.**

**Hahaha. How funny, McCullers! Okay, I really want to meet you. How about today at 6 pm?**

**Yeah, fine, but I won't have you insulting me. – I affirm.**

**Okay, see you later. **

"Was that her?" – Emily asks, frowning.

"No, Emily, not that it matters anyway." – I tell her.

I didn't expect her being so jealous, I am the jealous one in this relationship. I don't know why Spencer wants to talk to me. Maybe Emily told her about "my affair" with Jane and she wants to create a ruckus, she loves telling people off.

The bus ride is taking forever, maybe because we haven't spoken and I have just finished the book I was reading. Luckily we are getting to Rosewood and I can see my mother is waiting for me. She waves at me excitedly and I wave her back smiling.

"Hey, champion, how are you?" – she ask while hugging me tightly.

"Hi, mom, I'm fine, but I'm a little bit tired. Can we go home?" – I ask her.

"Yeah, sure, honey. Emily, I can you give you a lift home." – my mom asks nicely.

"No, thank you, Mrs. McCullers. I'm waiting for my friends." – she says smiling at her. Then she looks at me in the eye with a serious face expression and when I stare at her she looks away.

"Okay, Paige, let's go, I know you are exhausted." – my mother says nodding.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey, Em, how was your weekend? We know the team won the race, congratulations!" – Aria says, euphorically.

"Yeah, thank you." – I add, not looking so happy.

"What is wrong? Is it because of Paige?" What happened, Em? Spit it out!" – Hanna says nervously.

"Everything was going great, we had dinner and everything was like before the kiss. We laughed, we flirted, it was perfect. But then I told her that my kiss with Nate was not big deal, that she did the same thing with Sean, and she got very angry." – I reply, in a desperate effort not to cry.

"Em, I thought that you two were not dating when Sean kissed her, but maybe I'm wrong." – Aria tells me, with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I know I made a mistake. We weren't dating when that happened, but I just wanted to minimize the importance of my kiss with Nate, and I screwed up the perfect dinner we were having. Then we went to a club with all our teammates and she spent all night with a blonde girl. She got very drunk and I decided to take her to her room. The next morning I saw her holding hands with the same girl before leaving her room, so I put two and two together and…" – I tell them, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Wow, way to go, Paige! Sorry, Em." – Hanna jokes.

"Did you ask her what really happened, Em?" – Aria asks me.

"Yeah, she told me a story about going to her room because she forgot to give the flask back to her. But I don't fall for the lame excuse, I don't think it happened that way. Anyway, this relationship is done, so I don't want to talk about it, girls." – I assure them.

They want to keep talking about it, because they are all looking at me in silence, but I'm done. Spencer haven't uttered a word, she seemed shocked but it's really weird that she haven't talk shit about Paige. I guess she's embarrassed because she jumped to conclusions and attacked Paige. Suddenly, her cellphone rings, she looks at it and she gets nervous.

"I'm sorry, guys, I got to go. My mother… needs my help… ummm… something about her laptop, so…" – she says nervously.

"Okay, bye, Spence" – we say in unison, all looking surprised because of her sudden nervousness.

I know she's lying, because she is not looking us in the eye, but I guess she doesn't want to explain where she's going. Maybe she's meeting Mona, or she is going to visit Garrett. Who knows? She's Spencer Hastings, she's always up to something.

**Paige's POV**

I am already waiting for Spencer in the café she told me we will meet. I am getting nervous so I send her a text, because I've been here for ten minutes and I am starting to think that she is playing a mean prank on me.

**Hastings, where the hell are you? Get your ass over here!**

She doesn't answer my text, but in five minutes I can see her from the distance, she is running.

"Hi. I'm really sorry, I was with my friends and I didn't know it was so late." – she tells me breathing heavily.

"I thought you wouldn't show up, that you were trying to torture me." – I tell her.

"Why would you do that?" – she asks, looking very surprised.

"You are not exactly a close friend of mine, Hastings, the idea is not so crazy." – I reply.

"So… did you have sex with that girl from the meet?" – she asks me.

"What the fuck, Hastings? Okay, I'm done taking shit from you!" – I yell at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Paige, but I had to ask. Emily is my friend and she is absolutely sure that you slept with that girl." – she tells me, holding my arm so I don't leave.

"I told her I didn't do such thing, she knows me and I wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, she doesn't believe me and you don't trust me, so this conversation is worthless." – I affirm, looking at her.

"I believe you, even if you are psycho who likes drowning people." – she jokes.

"I know I was a bitch, but I was having a hard time and I regret it everyday. But it happened a lot of time ago, get over it! – I say smiling.

"I will try to avoid being at a pool if you are around, just in case." – she says, laughing.

"I didn't know this side of you, you are funny, Hastings." – I tell her, smiling.

"Yeah, I am the life and soul of Rosewood, but I prefer to go unnoticed." – she says.

I didn't think I was going to enjoy this conversation with Spencer, but she's nice.

"Paige, she's madly in love with you, today she was devastated. And I know you love her too, so… What is your plan?" – she asks me.

"I won't do anything, Hastings." – I tell her, frowning.

"Okay, calm down." – she adds.

"I am really tired, I'm going home. I know I'm adorable and that you are having a great time, but my mother is waiting for me." – I joke.

"Bye, Paige." – she says, waving at me.

**Emily's POV**

It's nice being back at home. I am lying on my bed listening to some music and relaxing.

"Dinner is ready, Emily!" – my mothers shouts.

"I'm coming, mom" – I answer.

Suddenly my cellphone rings, it's a text.

I hope it's Paige, maybe she misses me. – I think to myself, happily.

**Hey! It's Jane. Take care of the sexy swimmer, she's a really good kisser. XOXO**

How the hell did she get my number? I suppose she snooped through Paige's cellphone. She's definitely a bitch, I hate her.

**To be continued…**

**It's possible next chapter will be the last one of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Past memories

**Hey, Paily fans! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story.**

**I appreciate all your support, you are great, guys! **

**Artisall: Thank you for your review. This chapter is not as dramatic as chapter 7, that's for sure. xD**

**Enjoy it!**

**Emily's POV**

"Look at this text, guys. She's trying to provoke me, and the worst thing is to know that she's messing with my head, because now I'm not sure if Paige is lying to me." I say holding back my anger.

"That bitch is lying, don't be so naive, Em." Spencer tells me.

"I thought you didn't like Paige, Spence. What happened to you?" I ask her, looking at her very surprised.

"You know McCullers is not my favourite person in the world, but I don't think she is lying." She adds.

"You seem absolutely certain that Paige is telling the truth? Did I miss something?" I ask her, a little bit surprised about her reaction.

"No, you didn't miss anything, Emily. I am just saying that I don't think Paige is a liar, and you are both in love with each other, it was just a misunderstanding." She says, staring at me.

I don't know what is going on with Spence, but she has drastically changed her attitude towards Paige. I didn't expect this happening, but I'm glad Spence is finally accepting Paige. Actually, I think that they will get along once Spencer gets to know her better, because they're quite alike.

"Emily, how long have you known Jane? You don't know her at all, and look at the text she sent you, she's obviously sneaky. You should trust your girlfriend." Aria tells me nicely.

"Well, right now I am not so sure she's my girlfriend." I add sadly.

"I saw you two having lunch in the cafeteria a few days ago, and I noticed her face when she looks at you. C'mon, she wants to be your girlfriend so badly, Em!" Hanna says smiling at me.

"I know she loves me, but she's hurt, I'm afraid she won't forgive me." I add, looking desperate.

"There's only one way to find out, Em. Call her, text her, whatever. You got to talk to her as soon as possible." Spencer adds frustrated.

"Okay, I will text her right now. Let's see if she answers."

**Paige's POV**

My cellphone's ringing all day, Jane is very insistent and she doesn't take no for an answer. I don't understand why she keeps on texting and calling me, because I told her I wasn't interested in a relationship. Well, yeah, I am, but not with her. I don't know what she intends to achieve going all stalkery on me, but it's starting to annoy me. I could block her on my cellphone, but this will probably make it worse, because I think she would come to Rosewood, she's that crazy, no doubt.

"Paige, are you busy? Can you help me in here, please?" My mother asks.

"Sure, mom. I am watching TV and there's nothing good on it, so, what do you need me to do?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Make a salad, please. It's getting late and I'd appreciate if you give me a hand, honey."

"I will make the best salad in the world, you will see. Actually it's my specialty." – I say, after I put on an apron and go get the lettuce.

"What is that?" My mothers ask laughing loudly at me.

"What do you mean? The apron?" – I ask looking surprised at her reaction.

"You seem a housewife, Paige. What did you do to my daughter, strange woman?" She says cracking up with tears in her eyes.

"Please, grow up, mom. I don't want to get dirty, and the apron works." I tell smiling at her.

Suddenly she grabs the cellphone that's on the counter and she takes a quick picture of my new look.

"You are crazy, mom. What are you planning to do with the picture?" I ask her, laughing.

"I don't know, we could frame it and show everyone who you really are. You look so good!" She adds, still laughing.

My cellphone starts ringing and it doesn't stop, like five calls and 10 messages in 30 minutes. I don't want to know anything about it, so I continue slicing carrots and chopping tomatoes.

"Paige, you can stop and look at your cellphone, it's obvious someone wants to talk to you." My mother says annoyed by the noise.

"Yeah, mom, I will mute it and continue with my fantastic salad." I joke.

I grab my cellphone and I see it's Jane, again. She is starting to piss me off, but I won't do anything about it, not yet. It vibrates again and I sigh, my mother is looking at me perplexed.

"Are you okay, Paige? Who is that? Is it Emily?" She asks me. Evidently she's curious about the calls.

"No, it's not her. Nothing important." I add.

"Okay, I know you don't like to talk about your personal life, so I won't ask." She tells me.

"It's a girl, she's a pain in the ass, but she will get bored. Don't worry, mom. I'm fine." I assure her.

Another text, but this time it's from Emily.

**Hey, Paige. Do you have plans? I'd like to meet you. XO**

I want to see her, but I don't know why I feel like meeting her will be a bad choice. I don't want to fight again, and I would prefer staying at home and watch a movie or read a book. I need some time alone.

**Hey, I'm sorry, but I have plans with my mother. See you at school! I reply.**

**Emily's POV**

"Apparently she has plans with her mother. I didn't know she was so close to her mother. What if she's going on a date with Jane?" I ask my friends, frowning.

"Calm down, Em. Has it occurred to you that she's telling the truth? Hanna tells me.

"You took the first step, she'll call you. You just need to be patient, Em." Aria tells me with a slight smile in her face.

Spencer is in silence, she is just listening to the conversation, but nothing comes out of her mouth. I look at her and she nods at me, so I guess she agrees with Hanna and Aria.

"So… I'm just curious, Em. Don't answer if you don't want to. Is Jane attractive?" Hanna asks me. She's eager to hear the answer.

"Yeah, she is. I hate to say it, but she is very good-looking." I reply.

"More attractive than me?" Hanna jokes.

"Well… You are my friend, but I am sorry to say that you don't have a chance with me." I reply, laughing loudly.

"Hanna, stop with your stupid questions, please!" Aria laughs.

"I'm sorry, I got to go, guys. I have a paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started. Bye!" Spencer says, and she leaves.

This is odd, this is the second time in a few days that she leaves making up a lame excuse. I know her since forever and I am positive she's lying. Hanna and Aria aren't suspicious about it, so I'll call her later and ask her what hell is going on.

**Paige's POV **

"Your dad is not coming until an hour or so. Are you waiting for someone?" My mother asks me when we hear someone is knocking on the door.

"No, I'm not, mom." I answer confusedly.

"Okay, I'll go open the door. You continue with your culinary masterpiece." My mother giggles.

I laugh back at her and after that she opens the door and starts speaking.

"Good morning, Mrs. McCullers. Is Paige at home?" I hear a girl saying. Her voice sounds familiar, but I don't recognize her instantly.

"Who are you? Are you the girl who is constantly calling and texting her? Why are you stalking her? Get out of my house!" I hear my mom yelling.

I decide to go to the front door to see what the hell is wrong with my mother. I didn't expect her coming to my house, but I gotta deal with her.

"Stop, mom. She's not who you think she is. She's Spencer Hastings, she goes to my high school." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were another person. I'll leave you two alone." She adds and leaves to the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk outside?" I ask.

"You mean next to the pool? Why? Do you have an agenda?" She asks laughing.

"Hahaha. The drowning joke again. Don't you get tired of it? Actually I want to go outside because I know my mother is spying on us at this exact moment." I say, while my mother giggles.

"Mom, we are going outside. I don't know why I'm saying this, though." I say ironically.

"Okay, honey. I'll be in the kitchen." She laughs.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I ask her, not knowing why she's in my house.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Who was your mother talking about? Is Jane bothering you?" She asks me.

"Yeah, well, she's a pain in the ass, but she's harmless. It's no big deal." I reply, smiling. I really think that Jane is not dangerous, because I've confronted a lot of people in my life and she doesn't seem a person who would hurt other people.

"So, why are you here? I mean, I am not kicking you out of my house, but I'm curious." I joke.

"I want to ask you a favor. It's about a project I have in mind and I think you will like it. Meet me tomorrow at 5 pm in the same cafeteria as the other day, okay?" She tells me, speaking very quickly.

"But… What is it about, Hastings? I need to know the details to decide if I'm interested." I add.

"I'm sure you will love it, Paige. Just come to meet me and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there, but this time be punctual, please." I say, smiling.

"Sure, you won't regret it." She says before heading to her car.

I don't know what Spencer is planning, but I can't wait for it.

…**.**

I look at my watch and I get nervous, it's 4:30 and I have to get dressed and meet Spencer in 30 minutes. I need to hurry up, I don't want to be late, because Spencer will crucify me, even if she was almost 15 minutes late the other day we met. I get dressed quickly and I go downstairs to say goodbye to my mother.

"Are you coming for dinner, Paige?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, I think so, mom. But I will call you if I am not, okay?" I smile at her.

"Okay, honey. You are looking beautiful today, Paige. Have fun!" She says when she sees me open the front door and leave.

I smile at her and I say goodbye. I don't know why, but I'm feeling nervous. What will Spencer have in mind? I walk swiftly so I don't get late.

_What the hell?_ I think to myself when I see her sitting in the café where I met Spencer the other day.

Emily is looking at me with her eyes wide open. She's as shocked as I am when I see her instead of Spencer.

"Hey, Paige. What are you doing here? Are you meeting someone? She asks me completely surprised.

"Yeah, I am waiting for Spencer." I reply instantly.

"Me too." She says with a wide smile in her face.

"So she set us up. I knew that she was up to something, but she tricked me into coming here." I affirm.

I decide to sit down next to her, instead of sitting in front of her. She smiles at me, she's obviously happy of my decision.

"Since when are you so close to her." Emily asks. She is still surprised about my recent bond with Spencer.

"Well, the other day we met here and she apologized. I didn't think she would, but she did, and she's actually a nice girl." I tell her.

"Wow! You and Spencer having a civilized talk, I didn't expect that would ever happen." She says smiling.

"You know I am a forgiving person, Em." I add.

"Then I hope you forgive me for all the stupid things I've done lately... Nate, when I talked nonsense about your kiss with Sean, when I didn't believe you about Jane… I was stupid, and I am so sorry, Paige." She assures me.

"I forgive you." I say, with a slight smile in my face and staring at the ground.

Suddenly she comes closer to me and she hugs me tightly. She smells very good, I can't help sighing and caressing her back gently.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

Our cellphones start ringing and interrupt our magic moment. We both laugh when we read Spencer's text.

**Enjoy your date, McCullers! LOL**

**Well played, Hastings! I reply**

"So, what do you want to do? I know a place we could go, you'd like it."

"I just want to be with you, I don't mind where you're taking me." I answer smiling at her.

"Okay, my car is parked over there. Let's go, gorgeous!" She says, while getting the car keys.

She opens the car door and we both get inside. I text my mother letting her know that I am not going home for dinner.

**Ok, Paige, but don't be late. **She replies.

"Where are we going, Emily? Are you kidnapping me?" I joke.

"Damn it! You got me! I'm not going to tell you, but you know the place." She says grinning.

"I can't wait!" I say, smiling at her.

This place is far from downtown, it's getting dark and I don't know where we are.

"Emily, are we lost?" I ask her.

"No, we aren't, we'll get there in a minute. I promise I know where I am. Don't get paranoid!" She adds, making fun of me.

I'm seeing lights, so I guess this is the place. Of course I know this diner, it's the karaoke diner, it's where we met after I kissed her in the car for the first time.

"I can't believe we are going there. I know your greatest wish is to sing with me, but I thought I wouldn't come to this diner again." I tell her.

"You like remote and rustic places, Paige." She jokes.

She stops the car in the parking of the diner. I am taking off my seatbelt when she suddenly leans and she gives me a passionate kiss while she touches my hair softly. I don't want the kiss to end, it feels so good that I'd like to stop time in this exact moment. She stops and stares at me.

"You've no idea how much I missed you. I've been willing to kiss you all afternoon." She says while she touches my hand.

"Do you think it´s okay to kiss someone in the car when the other person is not expecting it?" I joke remembering our first kiss.

"Sure, I loved your unexpected kiss that day and I've enjoyed kissing you right now, so I think it's fine." She laughs while she smooths my hair back from my face.

We get out of the car and make our way to the diner holding hands. It is crowded, but I see an empty spot on the left, so we go there and sit down, this time in front of each other.

"Maybe I was wrong about this place, check it out, it's packed." I tell Emily.

"Yeah, it must be the karaoke." She jokes.

"I need to go to the restroom. Will you wait for me?" I laugh.

I stand up and walk towards the door that seems to be the restroom.

"Sure, but don't be long, or I'll miss you. What to do you want to drink?" Emily tells me almost shouting so I can hear her.

"A coke will be fine." I say, winking at her.

When I get out of the restroom I see Emily is looking at me and holding my cellphone. I hurry up so I can get the call, but I see it's just a text from my mother. I laugh when I see the picture she's sent me.

**Look at you! I can't stop laughing. Hahaha.**

"I don't want to intrude in your privacy, but what is so funny? She asks me.

"It is my mom, sometimes she's so dork." I add, smiling.

"Well, can I see it? Now I am curious." She says.

"No, it's embarrassing." I answer, laughing.

"Now I need to see it. Pretty please?" She tells me faking a sad face.

"Okay, but promise me you are not going to laugh." I tell her.

"Yeah, I promise, I want to see it." She says eagerly.

When she sees the picture she starts laughing loudly.

"Why do you two think that it's funny to see me wearing an apron?" I ask, laughing.

"You are so cute, I love it. But whatever you wear you look so god..." She smirks.

"I am one hell of a cook, you know. Someday I will cook for you and when you try my delicious food you won't even think about dumping me." I joke.

"I didn't know you liked cooking. That's a total surprise. So, I've got the perfect girlfriend: an athlete, a really good cook, very clever and…" She says, when I interrupt her.

"Don't forget I am smoking hot, like irresistible." I giggle.

"Yeah, I was trying to say that, but you didn't let me finish, silly!" She adds, with a huge smile in her face.

"If I remember right you interrupted me several times in this same place." I tell her, smiling while I slightly touch her fingers.

"Yeah, you are right, I remember that night. It was our first date and it was really good." She adds.

Finally the bartender shows up with the hamburgers we ordered. They look delicious, but even if it's disgusting, I am so hungry I will eat all of it.

"Thank you." We both say.

We are both starving, so we start eating right away.

"I think it's the best burger I've ever had." She tells me.

"Right? It's delicious. That's why I chose this diner last time." I joke.

"Yeah, sure." She laughs.

We finish eating our burgers, we are full, so we decide not to eat dessert.

Emily's cellphone starts ringing when I am getting the check.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm okay, I'm with her, Spence." She says smiling at me.

I gesture to her to hand me the cellphone.

"Yeah, it worked. She wants to tell you something." She says smiling.

"Wow, you surprised me! I didn't know you were so clever, Hastings. Anyway, thank you. I will take care of her, mom." I joke, smiling at Emily.

"She's adorable. She wanted to know if her master plan was working." Emily tells me happily.

"Yeah, she's nice." I add.

We pay the bill and go to the parking lot. Before getting in the car I look in her eyes, then I look at her lips and I lean in slowly to kiss her. When I stop she holds me tightly by the hips and kisses me softly.

"Don't kiss me like this is the last time." I tell her, caressing her hands.

"No, it's not the last time, you're stuck with me forever, Paige." She tells me winking at me and getting in the driver seat.

This is the best day of my life, by far.

**The end.**


End file.
